darkforcesmushfandomcom-20200213-history
David Green
Sheet Freebies spent (25 total): :+2 Gnosis (4), Contacts 3 (3), Library 4 (4) : :Aura of Confidence (7), Obscure the Truth (7) :Judicial Ties (2), Political Ties (3), Media Ties (2), Severe Phobia (-3), Dark Secret (-1), Compulsion (-1), Curiosity (-2) : Specialties [[Wits|'Wits']] : [[Talent: Persuasion|'Talent: Persuasion']] :CARETAKER has developed skills in making melee weapons of his own devising, as required for his Spirit Knife ability. His creations aren't innovative, by far, and are usually made out of junk he finds on the ground. However, that knife he's made out of an old chisel he found will be sharp and sturdy, and beware when he starts swinging his torch at you. [[Talent: Subterfuge|'Talent: Subterfuge']] : CARETAKER has developed skills in making melee weapons of his own devising, as required for his Spirit Knife ability. His creations aren't innovative, by far, and are usually made out of junk he finds on the ground. However, that knife he's made out of an old chisel he found will be sharp and sturdy, and beware when he starts swinging his torch at you. [[Knowledge: Law|'Knowledge: Law']] : CARETAKER has developed skills in making melee weapons of his own devising, as required for his Spirit Knife ability. His creations aren't innovative, by far, and are usually made out of junk he finds on the ground. However, that knife he's made out of an old chisel he found will be sharp and sturdy, and beware when he starts swinging his torch at you. Merits ;Merit: Judicial Ties :Through his time in law school and his career as a lawyer, David has developed many friends and gathered up quite a large phone book of names and numbers. He's been trading favors ever since he took his first job at a law firm in a neighboring state, and some of those favors are owed to him by formidable figures in the Colorado Justice Department. ;Merit: Political Ties : Where there are lawyers, there are lobbyists. Where there are lobbyists, there are politicians. David has been able to sit in on expensive dinners with Senators and mayoral staff and that, along with a few dalliances with some of the right people, has given him access to many sympathetic ears. ;Merit: Media Ties :David certainly gets around, doesn't he? Having had many of the political elite as his clients (and having helped spread rumors that he is the secret power behind at least one throne), David has a few names in the Colorado media who, when he sends them an anonymous tip, will listen very closely. : Flaws [[Flaw: Severe Phobia|'Flaw: Severe Phobia']]: Clourophobia :When David was a young boy, he wandered in one his mother and father engaged in sexual congress. With his mother wearing a horrifying (to him) clown mask. The frightening, unfamiliar sounds of it all, the unnatural state he found his parents in, all followed by the screams of mixed panic and anger from his parents (especially the screams of his mother from behind that mask)...well, needless to say, it stuck with David. Since then, every time he sees a clown, those emotions of helplessness and terror come sweeping back. When he was a young teenager (before his First Change) and was caught by surprise by a street performer dressed like a clown, he immediately wet himself in fear. Now, as an adult, the fear is just as crippling and, when forced to interact with a clown or possibly even view a painting of a clown, David will, at best, lose his ability to form coherent sentences. At worst, he will Fox Frenzy. [[Flaw: Dark Secret|'Flaw: Dark Secret']] :He has a crippling fear of clowns. What more needs to be said? [[Flaw: Compulsion|'Flaw: Compulsion']] :Neatness and organization are key. David has built his reputation on always having everything in order, and there have been a few notable legal successes he pulled off by the seat of his pants simply because he had everything he needed right at hand. All of David's possessions, his clothing, his image, are as neat and professional as can be. Not a hair or a cornflake can be out of place. [[Flaw: Curiosity|'Flaw: Curiosity']] : There are some things an inquisitive mind just can't let go. David has an apititude for finding what makes people function. Or stop functioning, as the case may be. If he ever finds someone's button, he /must/ poke it. If he finds a chink in a person's armor, he will use all his expertise to wiggle inside. History Pre-Change David was adopted as an infant by two lawyers in an expensive condominium in downtown Boulder. He was sent to montessori preschools, private kindergartens, and a prestigious high school. From a young age, David was managing to talk classmates into giving him their brownies and juice boxes. In grade school, he excelled in his debate teams. In high school, he excelled and got beat up for it. First Change At the age of 16, his girlfriend introduced him to 'felching'. He didn't like it. A /lot/. The hamster didn't survive, but by a stroke of luck his girlfriend was a clued kinfolk. Cubhood Entering the Garou world as a Lost Cub, David was snatched up by the small cadre of Shadow Lords. Pulled out of high school for "an illness", David spent the next few months in rattling paranoia of his highly closed-minded parents finding out about his new heritage. Rite of Passage Cliathhood Fostern Challenge Present Day Category:Pending Characters Category:Glass Walkers Category:Ragabashes Category:Fostern Category:Homid Category:Garou